


Once Upon A Time…

by WhisperingKage



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows that any story that starts with one upon a time ends in a happily ever after, especially if the word forever is uttered with undying love. Yet, here I am alone, bitter and hurt. My happily ever after was stolen and I cursed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Time…

* * *

_Every whispered I love you in the middle of the night._

_Every kiss both loving and passionate._

_Every touch, caress, and hug._

_Every gaze full of love and lust._

_Every stroke of hair._

_Every night of passion._

_All the promises of once upon a time and happily ever after._

_Every word of adoration or filled with love._

_Every single word, touch, and thought._

_Was a lie._

* * *

I'm sure by now everyone knows my story, or thinks they do. I'm the bitter bitch who had lost the love of my life to my poor innocent cousin. It wasn't their fault and yet I held a grudge. Everyone felt bad for Sam and Emily but never me. Well, they did at first but it pissed me off and they quickly learned to leave me alone. Even so I remember it, I think I always will.

"Poor Leah, she had it all a loving family, a loving boyfriend, a happy future."

If only they knew, we had planned it all out from the day of the wedding right down to the color of the curtains in the window of our dream house. We were going to have three kids two boys and one girl. They were going to be named Mica, Holly, and Daren. We were going to have our own happily ever after.

Until it was ripped away by the person I trusted the most.

I was sick of hearing it so sick of pity full glances. The whispers behind my back, all of it. It made me sick. So I did the only thing I could think of, I lashed out at everyone and everything. It was easy, so damn easy to get mad at Sam, at Emily, at the world.

That's when the pity full glances were turned negative, full of annoyance and anger. The hushed whispers of "Poor Leah" became loud whispers of "No wonder her left her for her nice pretty cousin." I didn't let it phase me in fact I let it wrap me in it's warm embrace of anger and rage.

I clung to my anger, my rage, like it was my life line, it was. It was the only thing that kept me sane. It was all I had left. Yet, after a while the anger faded, slowly but surely it dried up, I thought it was a never ending abyss of rage I was wrong, and all that was left was a hollow shell, I was a shell. I was empty.

That was the truly scary part. Those were the days that my mom and Seth would always remember, the days I want to forget the most. I no longer had any anger left to feel and so I just…existed. I was listless or as Seth put it, a zombie. I didn't do anything, I didn't feel anything. It was nice for a time. Until they came over happy and in love, like my world hadn't ended when theirs began.

The bastards.

I remember that day clearly, they came over because they were concerned about me. Bull shit. I saw the guilt in their eyes; it made me feel good, they deserved it,  _every fucking ounce_  of it. It was nothing compared to what I had felt, what I was starting to feel again. The anger, the hurt, the betrayal. I embraced it; I made it what defined me.

I was Leah the bitch, the Bitter Harpy of La Push.

Things were fine for a bit, until it happened. It was just a normal day. I was sitting in the living room feeling sick and brooding about last night. I had gotten into a one sided screaming match with Sam, his precious Emily was hiding in the back room, about something. I think it was the fact that he let Emily take down the curtains I had picked out for him when it was going to be  _our_  house. I could be wrong, it didn't take much for me to get mad at Sam, or anyone, now a days. None the less the whole Rez heard me so it was no surprise when my dad came into the living room a frown on his face.

Ha glared at me, he always got mad when I gave Sam and Emily shit, and then it was on. We were both yelling and screaming at each other. Mom and Seth stayed clear of the living room, they always did when we go into it, and it was probably a good thing. Needless to say voices were raised, feelings hurt, and things broken. I don't remember most of the argument but I do remember the end of it. It will haunt me until the day I died. I told him that I hated him and I hated the Rez and that I couldn't wait to leave.

He died later that day.

They told me it was a heart attack and I could practically feel it in their stares. It was my fault I knew he had high blood pressure and I still picked a fight. If I hadn't had that fight with him he would still be alive, if I hadn't had said I hated him maybe his blood pressure wouldn't have shot up and he wouldn't have had his heart attack. We would still be a family.

It was my fault.

At least that's what I used to think until days later I was let in on the secret. I became one of  _them_  the first and no doubt last female. It was a horrid thing to try and accept let alone cope with. The boys had each other and they had the stories. I was alone the only female wereshifter  _ever_. There was no protocol to follow, no one knew what to expect.

I was alone.

I was left alone to figure it out and I hated it. I hated them, I hated this, I hated what I was, I hated everything. But what I hated was the fact that when we were in wolf forum everyone knew everything. I hated it, hated hearing Sam's thoughts about me, how he felt bad for hurting me, that he  _still_  loved me but I just  _wasn't enough_. His thoughts about Emily, how she was his world, and I hated that they could hear my thoughts. How I felt, the blame, the shame, the fear. They could hear it all. So once again I latched onto my hate and used it as a shield.

It was really easy, especially after I found out that my dad died because of leeches and they let me believe it was my fault just for the sake of keeping things under wraps. Assholes, I would  _never_  let them live that down ever and just so you know us wereshifters can live forever, in my case unhappily ever after, if we so chose.

That and the fact that I was barren was what kept my anger burning. Here I was barely in my mid twenties and unable to have children. That would be a low blow for anyone. Had I not lost enough? Apparently not. The sad thing was that having children was the only thing that I had left. I had lost my prince charming and my happily ever after with him but the thought of one day being a mom had helped me get thought it.

That dream was shattered as well.

I would never be okay with it but I coped. I figured that it was better me then someone else. I  _was_  strong enough to deal with being a barren wereshifter expected to live my life as I was told. Better me then say Seth. He was just a kid, barely fifteen, and he would never make it being one of us. So I grit my teeth and bared it. I went on patrol, watched over our people, and did what I was told. Things were okay…until it happened.

My baby brother changed. He became one of us.

I was angry no I was furious. My baby brother  _was one of us_. All the guys thought it was cool. I didn't. It was not cool it was as far from it as cool could get. Being a wereshifter was not all fun and games. It was hard and it was dangerous especially with a coven of leeches not too far away. He was too young; he was barely a freshman for God's sake! Did anyone listen to me? No. They said I was being unreasonable. That if he wasn't meant to be one of us then he wouldn't have changed.

While that was true I was still worried, he was my  _baby_   _brother_. So against my better judgment I went to Sam and pleaded with him to at least go easy on him, he was just a child. I knew Sam, he would agree, he cared about Seth just as much as I did.

How wrong I was proven, yet again he let me down. He said that he was sorry but there was nothing he could do. We all had to pull our weight. That if he went easy on Seth that it wouldn't be fair, blaah, blaah, blaah. Once again Sam had proven how much he didn't care about me.

How much of a lying bastard he really was.

So I reluctantly agreed and things were back to normal we were running shifts and things were calm. The Cullen's stayed on their territory and we stayed on ours. Even so I was bitter, I was angry, and I was hurt. Even though we were supposedly a pack I could feel my brother drifting away from me and towards the others.

I was the black sheep, I knew that, they all thought it would be better if I just stayed to myself. I was only part of the pack in words and technicalities. I was okay with that, I mean I was used to being alone…but to hear my own brother think that.

It hurt.

Do you want to know the kicker? Everyone thought I was blowing things out of proportion. That I was being a whiny, hateful bitch.

Maybe they were right. Either way I don't really care. I'm Leah the Bitter Harpy of La Push. I can deal with it. I'm not weak. The only thing that bugged me was the question that often bounced around in my head, when I was alone that is. They say time heals all wounds, but what about the scars? Do they fade away to? Or will I be marred by them for the rest of my life?

Either way I've gotten way too far ahead of myself. I need to back track a bit. Let's see. Oh yeah I know where to start.

Once Upon a time…

 


End file.
